palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Dragon R.C.C. :
Fire Dragon R.C.C. Fire dragons can appear in various shades of red, from scarlet to alizarin, and have massive wings and powerful limbs. Fire dragons are among the most prolific in the use and study of magic. They can be found anywhere but prefer warm climates. Most are familiar with technology and use modern computers, weapons and equipment. Attributes: '''The numbers indicated under each attribute is the number of dice to be rolled for each. For example: I.Q. 4 means that four six-sided dice are rolled to determine the I.Q. '''Hatchling Attributes: IQ 4, MA 4, ME 4, PS 5, PP 4, PE 5, PB 5, Speed 5 Adult Attributes: IQ+2+12, MA+2+12, ME+4+12, PS+5+26, PP+4+12, PE+5+12, PB+4+6, Speed+2d6x10run +2d6x10+80fly These attributes stay pretty constant until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 600 year old. At that time the physical ''attribute increase dramatically. '''Adult Natural Abilities: '''Nightvision 100 ft (30.5 m; can see in total darkness), excellent color vision, see the invisible, turn invisible at will, bio-regeneration 1D4 x 10 M.D. per minute, impervious to fire (does no damage, including M.D. magic fire and plasma energy), teleport self 88%, dimensional teleport 32%. '''Adult Combat: '''Eight physical attacks per melee, or four fire breath and four physical, or two by magic. Favorite weapons are fire breath and magic. '''Adult Bonuses: '+4 to strike, +3 to parry and dodge, +3 on initiative, +3 to pull punch, +3 to roll with impact, +3 on all saving throws, in addition to attribute bonuses. P.P.E.: PEx10 +2D4x100/lv // +2d4x100/lv Mega-Damage/Hit Points: '''PEx10 +'1D4x100 +100/lv // +// +1d6x1000/lv M.D.C. points '''Armor Rating: '''Skin is a mega-damage substance that is impervious to normal weapons. Magic, psionics, and mega-damage weapons have full effect. '''Natural Abilities: '''Fly 50 mph (80 km), nightvision 90 ft (27.4 m), see the invisible, impervious to fire (no damage), and can bio-regenerate 1D4x10 M.D. points every five minutes. '''Metamorphosis: '''Is another natural ability. The dragon can completely alter his physical shape, transforming himself to look like any living animal, from human being to raven. There are some limitations; the dragon can not metamorphosize into inanimate objects or insects. The minimum size is about the size of a cat and the maximum size can not exceed his own. The transformation can last four hours per level of experience (an adult dragon can maintain the transformation for 480 hours). If on or near a ley line or nexus point (within two miles/3.2 km), the time is tripled. Note: Regardless of his shape, a dragon is a dragon, with all its natural powers and abilities. So a hatchling metamorphed to look like a bunny rabbit can still talk, cast spells, and kick with the strength of a dragon. The metamorphosis does not instill any of the abilities of the animal, only its appearance. '''Teleport: '''22 + 5% per level of experience. Teleportation is a special power common to most dragons. The character can teleport, at will, up to five miles away. At the hatchling stage, he can only teleport himself. The percentage number indicates the likelihood of being able to activate the teleportation. A failed roll means the teleport does not happen. The hatchling can attempt a teleport once every other melee round. Only a mature dragon can perform a dimensional teleport without using a ley line nexus. '''Fire Breath: '''6D6 Mega-damage, range: 60 feet (18 m). '''Psionics: '''Minor psionic; player can select a total of six psychic powers from either the sensitive, physical, or healing categories. Super is not available. Select an additional two at fifth level and another two at tenth level. I.S.P.: MEx10 +1D6x10/lv //2d6x10+20/lv '''Horror Factor: '''16. '''Adult Magic:' All spell magic from levels 1-6, plus animate & control dead, turn dead, exorcism, resurrection, and remove curse. Equal to a 2D4 + 6 level practitioner of magic. There is also a chance that the creature will know additional areas of magic. Roll on the following table. 01-30 Knows an additional 1D6 levels of spells. 31-55 A 1D4 + 2 level techno-wizard. Select an additional six spells from each levels 5-13. 56-70 A 1D4 + 2 level diabolist. 71-85 A 1D4 + 2 level summoner or shifter. 86-00 A 1D4 + 2 level warlock (leans toward fire and water). Magic Knowledge: '''Full understanding of magic, but knows no spells yet. However, can intuitively use all types of ''techno-wizardry ''devices without instruction, can read magic, use scrolls, and recognize magic circles and enchantment. Can also sense ley lines and nexus points and other dragons; range: 20 miles (32 km). Note that this sensing ability can not pinpoint specific locations, only nearness and general direction. '''Spells '''can be learned by the usual means beginning at third level. The hatchling can cast two new spells per level of experience. '''Adult Psionics: 'Palladium RPG '''style characters have all level one and two abilities. '''Rifts '''style characters have all sensitive and physical psi-powers. '''Hatchling Size: '''10 to 20 feet tall, up to 55 feet long, wingspan 90 feet. '''Hatchling Weight: '''20 tons. '''Adult Size: '''20 to 30 feet tall, up to 65 feet long, wingspan 100 feet. '''Adult Weight: '''25 tons. '''Combat abilities: '''Equal to hand to hand: basic, + 1 melee attack. '''Average Life Span: '''6000 '''Skills ' At first level the Hatchling can select six skills, but is automatically literate in dragonese and one additional language (player's choice, but probably American) and also knows basic math. Each of these three skills are at 98% proficiency. At fourth and eighth levels an additional four skills can be selected. Available skill categories are limited to: Communication, Domestic, Military, Pilot, Pilot Related, Rogue, Technical, and Wilderness. There are no skill bonuses other than a possible I.Q. bonus. The hatchling is too busy testing his natural abilities, instinctively developing magic skills, and learning about the cosmos to concentrate on mundane human skills. 'Adult R.C.C. Skills: '''Basic and advanced math 98%, literate in Dragonese/Elven 98% and four other languages of choice, plus speaks six additional languages at 98%, demon & monster lore 90%, faerie lore 40%, basic electronics 92%, computer operation 92%, as well as four selections from the skill categories of communications, physical (other than combat, like climb, swim, prowl), pilot, pilot related (3 skills), rogue, science, technical and weapon proficiencies. Average equivalent experience level is 2D4 + 6, plus I.Q. bonus and a +10% skill bonus for selected skills (skill level should be the same as level of magic). ' ''' Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon